xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Icara
Location Northeastern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): the Frost Sea (N), Gesnor (E), Orenvale (E), Telumar (SE), Uragoth (SE), Chalter Medrium (S), Karandia (W) Land Primarily forested hills with mountains in the south. The western border of the country is within the Hagar Hills, seperating Icara from Karandia. The Hagar Hills, rich in precious metals and gemstones, are disputed territory between these two countries. Resources Metallurgy, military technology, woodworking, gems and minerals. Past The Icaran Empire seceded from the Karayndus Empire in 129 P.A., declaring themselves an independent monarchy. The secession was said to be caused by dissatisfaction with governmental policy and other political differences. Though a seperate royal line was established, the two lands have never settled the ill-will generated during the secession. Gold was discovered in 384 in the River Yoleth which now marks the border between the two countries. In 386, the two countries went to war over the Hagar Hills. Since that time, they have been in a continual war. Present During the battle of Timrin’s Field in 487, Karandian troops had successfully decoyed most of Icara’s forces to the field. In doing so Elthwin (the capital at the time) was left poorly defended. Mercenaries in Karandian pay razed the entire city. The resultant lack of political government led Brigadier-Marshall Stang to assume control of the realm of Icara. From that day forth, Icara was a military dictatorship. In 491, a peace treaty between Icara and Karandia failed. The Icaran delegate, a powerful mage, went mad during the talks and attacked the entire assembly. Representatives from both Icara and Karandia joined forces to defeat the delegate. In 494, Icara and Karandia signed the “Pax Hagar” vowing to have no arms cross the River Yoleth. The Pax Hagar is being upheld by the presence of a token force of Veldron Knights, who patrol the Hagar Hills and the banks of the River Yoleth. Capital After the capital of Elthwin was destroyed, the new Icaran capital travels with Brigadier-Marshall Stang’s mobile encampment. Government Currently a military dictatorship, Icara’s government is made up of the Army Officers. All government officials are military officers. Officers have a region that they preside over and represent for domestic purposes. Military The Icaran Army is an efficient organization. Every member of the Army fights and has a secondary duty that they perform for the upkeep of the Army. There are no soldiers that are “just cooks.” Because of this fact, the Army is very size-effective. The dual role in the army, keeps the overall size of the military smaller, more versatile, and more mobile. There is no required military service in Icara. All members of the Icaran Army volunteer for four year enlistments. The Army is the most respected institution in the country and because of this, there is no shortage of volunteers. Infantry Breakdown: * 20 foot soldiers = Cohort - led by a Dek Guard (“Dekard”) * 5 Cohorts = Company - led by a Centurian * 10 Companies = a Garrison - led by a Vanguard * Phaeton * Marshall * Brigadier Marshall Archer Breakdown: * 40 archers = Phalanx - led by a Yeoman Cavalry Breakdown: * 20 horsemen = Column - led by a Lance Guard * 5 Columns = Brigade - led by a Lance Centurian Religion Vorak the Conqueror, God of War, is the foremost worshipped deity in the realm of Icara. The Acolytes of Vorak are the clerics of the God of War. They speak for him and carry out his bidding. Acolytes are bloodthirsty, crazed and stoutly devoted to their faith in Vorak. Even so, they are very honorable warriors. Their method of worship to Vorak is in the form of battle. Practicing combat is a lesser form of worship that must be done when there are no enemies to fight. They consider themselves to have died already, their lives belong to Vorak now. They will die when Vorak says the time is right. If they do not die on the field of battle, it is because they must learn more of the lessons of combat, and have more tales to tell when they reach the “Shield Hall”. When Acolytes (and all honorable warriors) die, they “join Vorak in his Shield Hall” to sit by his side and tell tales of battle. The titles used by the order are DAGGER (new acolytes), MACE (ranking acolytes), and SWORD (highest order of acolytes). Vorak’s temples are called Armories. Each Armory is staffed by two Acolytes; the right and left hand of Vorak. The “Right Hand” is the weaponsmith, while the “Left Hand” is the armorsmith. The part of the Armory that the average worshiper is allowed to visit and pay homage is a sparse marble room with an alter. The altar is a marble slab with a golden sword embedded in it. The current Icaran flag is actually the military banner of Icara. After the government restructuring, the old flag was discarded and military banner adopted. The golden sword of Vorak is seen with the wings of victory on a red field. Established Orders The most common organization in Icara is the Acolytes of Vorak, holy warriors who fight in the name of their god